One year Six months
by Lady Lawy
Summary: Il l'attend depuis le début de cette nouvelle vie... Il veut le retrouver... -AkuRoku- OneShot UA


Ce petit bout de texte, je l'ai écrit grâce à Tinu-chan. Elle m'a fait découvrir une fanst génial et à force de me la passer en boucle, j'ai craqué... La fanst était tellement bien construite, comme une sorte de fan-fic musical. J'ai été très inspiré par la brève note de la créatrice de la fanst et par la chanson **One Year Six Months** de Yellowcard (d'où le titre de cette fic).

Je dédie ce texte à Tinu-chan et à Nayru :3  
Parce que ce sont elles qui me supportent le plus avec mes délires de fan-girl et celles qui me lisent souvent quand j'ai besoin d'un avis XD  
Merci les filles :3

**Diclaimer:** Les personnages de Kingdom hearts II sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney.

* * *

**One Year Six Months**

Je te cherche, depuis un temps indéfini...  
Je n'ai qu'une seule limite, cette vie.  
Restreint par cette existence entière.  
Poussé par mon désir toujours plus fort.  
Je te cherche,  
Toi…

Celui qui embrasait mes sens,  
Celui qui donnait vie à la marionnette que j'étais,  
Celui qui me rendait vivant…

Vivant…

Dorénavant je le suis.  
Un cœur qui bat dans ma poitrine et tout son lot de bonheur et de douleur.  
J'ai cette vie,  
Une nouvelle chance de vivre.  
De vivre ma vie,  
De suivre mon chemin,  
Et non pas celui tracé par le Destin.  
Un Destin cruel qui c'est bien souvent joué de moi.  
Il m'a torturé d'un passé qui m'échappait,  
Il m'a torturé d'une tâche qui m'incombait,  
Et puis, cette tâche exécutée,  
Il m'a arraché à tes bras puissants.

Cela m'obsédait…  
Je veux te retrouver dans cette vie.  
Je sais que tu es là…  
Quelque part…  
Seule cette idée me fait avancer.

J'accepte cette mascarade familiale,  
J'accepte ces heures perdues à écouter des professeurs déblatérer leurs beaux discours,  
J'accepte cette vie morne dénuée d'intérêt.  
Parce qu'à la clé, je pourrais te chercher…

Toi…  
La flamme qui manque à mes côtés.

Ton nom hante mon esprit comme le chant des sirènes.  
Je ne souhaite qu'une chose, être attiré vers toi grâce à sa mélodie.  
Jamais ce nom ne sortira de ma bouche.

Secret doux amer.

Egoïstement, je le garde pour moi,  
Pour le dire en ta présence,  
Te le murmurer avec douceur, ferveur comme tu as souvent soufflé le mien.  
Faire s'enflammer le feu qui autrefois faisait fondre la glace.

Ce temps révolu m'avait semblé éternel…  
« Toujours » sonnait doux à mes oreilles.  
Ce temps présent lui me pesait, si court…  
« Toujours » sonne vide…

Et cette vie trop brève,  
Qui me rappelle la peur de ne pas te retrouver.

Non, je n'ose pas y croire.  
Je m'écroulerais.  
J'ai besoin de ta flamme pour vivre pleinement…  
Je ne vis qu'une demie vie en ton absence.

C'est sans cesse le même enchaînement de scènes quotidiennes et ennuyantes.  
Suivre les cours…  
Sortir pour être social…  
Rêver de toi…  
Je te cherche discrètement parmi tous ces inconnus.  
Présent physiquement avec eux.  
Absent…  
Mes pensées toutes tournées vers l'unique objet de ma recherche.

C'est l'espoir…  
Mince fil qui me raccroche à la toile de cette vie si éphémère.  
L'espoir fait vivre…  
Je serais tenté de dire que cela fait vivre les imbéciles…  
Dont je fais sans nul doute partie.

Ou bien…  
Suis-je chanceux ?

Mon regard ne peut se détacher…  
Mes membres sont incapables de bouger…  
Cette couleur…

Je m'avance, dirigeant mes pas vers ce qui a retenu mon attention.  
On m'appel mais mon esprit est entièrement tourné vers…  
Cette masse de cheveux rouges qui m'attirent.  
Comme un papillon est attiré par la lampe.  
Comme je le fus jadis, par ta lumière si éblouissante.

Tes cheveux…  
D'un rouge éclatant et lumineux…  
Et puis ton rire…  
Ta voix…

Je me rapproche, le cœur battant à tout rompre.  
Mon regard croise enfin deux émeraudes pétillantes.

Ton regard…  
Ton sourire…  
C'est toi…

-« Axel… »

C'est sorti tout seul…  
Mon regard reflète sans doute mes espoirs les plus fous,  
Un sourire étire mes lèvres rien que pour toi.

Je me sens tout d'un coup idiot de t'avoir accosté de cette manière.  
Toi que je cherchais depuis tant de temps,  
Toi qui fais battre mon cœur depuis si longtemps…  
Mes souvenirs rendaient celui-ci fou mais te voir là…  
J'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma cage thoracique.

Tu es là, devant moi…  
La magie de l'instant opère.  
Avant que le sort ne se dissipe sous la brute réalité.

-« T'es qui mon mignon ? Il me semble pas te connaître ! »

Un sourire charmeur…  
Un regard qui me détail…

Je le fixe sans un mot…  
Atterré…

Je viens de faire la chute la plus vertigineuse de toute ma vie.

Face à moi, ne se tient pas cette flamme de vie que je cherchais désespérément,  
Celui qui me harcelait de ses baisers,  
Celui qui embrasait mon corps de ses mains chaudes,  
Celui qui s'était accroché à cette simili de vie…  
Face à moi, j'ai un parfait inconnu.

Un inconnu aux traits exacts de mon amour perdu.

Pourquoi ?  
Est-ce pour me punir de ce chapitre douloureux où je ne t'ai pas reconnu ?  
Pour me rendre la souffrance que tu as ressentie ?  
Le désespoir de courir après l'ombre d'une coquille vide du contenu que tu aimais ?  
Pourquoi ?

Non…  
J'ai envie de crier…  
Hurler ma douleur…  
Et aussi,  
Te dire qui tu es…  
Ce qui nous lie…  
Cet amour étrange et incandescent que nous avons partagé…  
Non…

Regarde-moi avec ce regarde que j'aime tant…  
Offre moi ces sourires si chaleureux…  
Et même ceux que tu arborais lorsqu'une idée obscène traversait ton esprit.  
Regarde-moi…

Je refuse d'être abandonné…  
Pas maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé…  
Tu es là…  
Devant moi…

Un appel muet s'échappe de mes lèvres.  
Et tu me lances un regard intrigué par mon silence…  
Attendant quelque chose…

Non…  
Je refuse.  
Je ne te laisserai pas me filer entre les doigts.  
Que ce soit dans cette vie ou dans l'autre…

Tu es à moi…

Comme moi je t'ai appartenu…  
Comme je t'appartiens déjà sans que tu le saches.

Tu avais la maîtrise de mes sens,  
Tu tirais les fils de mes réactions comme un marionnettiste,  
Tu m'as fait goûter à bien des délices…

Malgré toute la glace que je déployais pour éteindre le feu…  
Tu arrivais toujours à faire fondre mes barrières…  
Pour me posséder, rien ne t'arrêtait…  
Et j'aimais céder à tes ardeurs…  
Ces barrières continuellement érigées,  
Pour t'en demander encore,  
Et encore…

Non, tu es mien !

J'attrape le col de ton t-shirt avec fermeté,  
T'attires à moi,  
Te vole un baiser.  
Mes lèvres rencontrent les tiennes dans un élan désespéré…  
Un élan possessif…

Le premier baiser que tu m'avais volé était doux…  
Ce premier baiser volé est teinté de ma rage et de mon amour…

Mes doigts se resserrent sur le tissu,  
Je ne te laisserai pas filer.  
Même si je dois être le seul à me souvenir.  
Je suis prêt à l'encaisser pourvu que tu sois là.

Je veux construire cette vie imaginée lors de nos rêves communs,  
Cette vie à laquelle nous aspirions, nous l'avons enfin.  
Je m'y accrocherai…  
Je te forcerai à t'y accrocher avec moi.  
Sous peine de m'effondrer sous le poids de cette vie vide de sens.

Sans toi, cette vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue.  
Sans toi, je préfère celle du passé.  
Courte mais si intense…

J'étais vivant en ce temps-là…

Redonne-moi ma vie Axel…

Je t'ai tellement attendu…

Je murmure ton prénom…  
Un murmure qui espère…  
Pourquoi ne me repousses-tu pas ?  
Tu me laisses espérer que la mémoire te revienne ?  
Tu te joues de moi ?  
Ou est-ce moi qui me leurre à espérer…  
Que ces souvenirs perdus sont quelque part dans ta mémoire…

Je cherche un mince espoir dans ton regard ancré dans le mien…  
Rien…  
Pas une étincelle…  
Rien d'autrefois…  
Seul y réside du désir…  
De l'envie…

-« Roxas. C'est retenu ? »

Souviens-toi…  
Cette phrase que tu sortais si souvent…  
Mon prénom que tu murmurais comme une lituane…  
Toujours rien…  
A part ce regard gourmand.

Je me leurre peut-être mais…  
La réalité est trop cruelle pour moi,  
Pardonne-moi mon amour…  
Je préfère croire que tu m'aimes derrière ce sourire qui étire tes lèvres.  
Que je suis à ton goût comme toujours…

Ce sourire…  
Je donnerais ma vie entièrement pour qu'il ne soit qu'à moi.  
Je te le rends mais pas sans arrière pensée.

Tu es à moi…  
Je te rendrai dépendant de moi…  
Je te ferai esclave de mes désirs,  
Comme je l'ai été de tes caprices jadis.

Axel…

Tu es la flamme qui ravive mon cœur sans le savoir…  
Tu es la flamme qui consumera ma vie comme tu l'entendras…  
Peu m'importe si au final je ne suis qu'une marionnette entre tes mains.  
Peu m'importe si tu diriges ma vie selon tes désirs, tes envies, tes lubies.

Je suis tout à toi mon amour…  
Corps et âme.

Mais avant ça…  
Je te ferais mien…  
Je te volerais aux yeux du monde,  
Jalousement, je te garderai…  
Pour que tu sois mien…  
Avant d'être tien.

Et toujours reprendra tout son sens.  
Uniquement entre tes lèvres, scellées des miennes…

**FIN

* * *

  
**


End file.
